


His Story Must Be Told

by nerdgirl100, virgil-patton-roman-and-logan (nerdgirl100)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Food, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Knives, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, and also I am so sorry about this, because I have no work ethic, forgot about that one since it's more mundane than the others dlsfjslfsf, honestly be careful since I'm worried I'll miss tagging something, let me know if i miss anything, maybe one day I'll write a separate work with some kind of comfort to go with this but no promises, tags will be updated with each chapter so check them each time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirl100/pseuds/nerdgirl100, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirl100/pseuds/virgil-patton-roman-and-logan
Summary: Remus kidnaps Patton and tortures him. This barged into my head and begged to be written, despite having no plot, and, so far, no redeeming qualities to the story. Please be careful reading it.
Kudos: 5





	1. Where it started

Patton picked at the food on his paper plate. On it rested a slab of meatloaf, some gravy, and some mashed potatoes. The food seemed surprisingly normal. Patton had never taken Remus as someone who was good at cooking. His room was also much cleaner than Patton would have guessed, with a bed neatly made and no trash in sight. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Remus stared at him expectantly, holding his own plate of food.

“Right, yeah…” Patton smiled a little and took a small bite of the meatloaf. It tasted relatively normal. “So, why did you want to have dinner with me?”

“Oh, I don’t know, we never really talk! Being on separate sides of the mindscape and all.”

Patton nodded. “So, nothing in particular you want to tell me?” 

“No, not really.”

Patton scooped up a large bite of potato and ate it. It tasted fairly normal as well, despite being a little salty and bitter. “I didn’t know you knew how to cook!”

“I know a few recipes.” He took a disgustingly large bite, chewed messily, and swallowed. “So, what did you tell your family about missing your precious group dinner?”

Patton shrugged. “I told them I was busy with something else tonight, and if they didn’t want to cook I left something in the fridge.”

“Really? You didn’t even say what?”

“I thought you might have something personal to say, and I was worried that if you did it would be hard to hide if they asked about it afterwards.” He took a sip of water. “I didn’t see Deceit when we came in, where is he? Don’t you normally eat dinner together too?”

Remus shrugged dramatically. “Some nights. We don’t do the whole family charade.”

“Oh. There’s really nothing you want to talk about?”

“Nope! Just thought I should try doing something with one of you for once.”

“Oh… thanks.”

The two of them kept eating, the silence stretching out and becoming unbearably awkward. Patton thought of his family. He wondered what they were doing without him. He felt like it was important to accept invitations from people who wanted to get to know him when possible, but he missed his usual dinner routine.

A wave of vertigo ran through him. Patton put down his fork, no longer feeling very hungry. “I’m gonna go...” He stopped. The words weren’t coming out right, and the dizziness was only getting worse. He tried to stand up, but immediately collapsed. “Remus, what’s…”

His vision was blurred, but he could still make out Remus standing over him and smiling. It was the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a non-graphic depiction of rape, as well as knives

When Patton woke up, he was curled up in a cage too small for him to sit up or lie straight. His mouth felt like all moisture had been sucked from it. He raised himself to an uncomfortable crouching position, trying to get his bearings. He was still in a bedroom, but this one was much different from the one he had been in before. Trash and spoiled food littered the floor. The bed was messy and unmade. Morning sunlight streamed through the window. He guessed this must be Remus’s actual room, since it seemed much more lived in, but then where had he gone to meet Remus before? And where in the mindscape was this room located?

A jolt of pain shot through his head. Patton whimpered. He figured that he should be trying to find a way out, but the cage seemed firmly locked and there was nothing within reach for him to use. He put his head in his hands. What was happening? What did Remus want with him?

It was dusk when Remus returned. Shadows stretched across the floor, and Patton’s back screamed in pain from being in a curled up position all day. He stared helplessly at Remus as he came in.

Remus brightened upon noticing him. “Oh, good, you’re finally awake! You didn’t wake up at all last night.”

Patton grasped for words. “Wh… what… why…”

“Hold on one moment, I’ll be right back!” Remus left the room, leaving the door cracked open. A sudden wave of urgency washed over Patton. Now that the door wasn’t an obstacle, the cage was the only thing keeping him from freedom and safety. He rattled at the bars by the cage door, but it held tight.

In a few minutes, Remus stepped back into the room holding a large butcher’s knife. Patton’s stomach dropped in terror. He shrunk as far back into the cage as he could, eyes never leaving the glinting metal. What was going to happen to him? Remus put a padlock on the door before turning to open the cage.

He grabbed Patton by the arms and yanked him out before Patton could even think of reacting. Patton tried to struggle to his feet, but was immediately shoved to the ground as his shirt was taken off.

“If you don’t want me to hurt you worse on accident, I’d suggest holding still.”

Patton froze, feeling the cold metal of the knife press against his back. It dragged across his skin, leaving a shallow cut. He whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. Patton’s heart pounded against his ribs as Remus left cut after cut after cut. Why? Why was this happening to him? It was so bad it barely felt real.

Suddenly, the knife pressed against his throat, bringing Patton’s thoughts to a screeching halt. He felt Remus start to pull down his pants. Fresh tears filled his eyes as he started begging, urgently hoping he could convince Remus not to do this to him.

“No, no, no, please, no…”

Remus laughed, but didn’t stop. Throughout the rape, Patton shook and cried, continuing to beg even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything. He couldn’t understand why this was happening to him. He barely even processed that it was over until Remus had shoved him back into the cage and locked the door. He held his own arms, trembling. What had just happened to him?

  
  



End file.
